PC:Grigo Stickbug (On Puget Sound)
Summary |- | colspan="2"|'Racial Abilities' +2 arcana, +2 stealth, reactive stealth, fade away encounter power. |- | colspan="2"|'Class Features' Arcane Implement Mastery (Orb of Deception), cantrips, ritual casting, spellbook |- | colspan="2"|'Basic Attack' Dagger +3 vs AC 1d4-1 damage |- | colspan="2"|'Ranged Basic Attack' Dagger +4 vs. AC 1d4 damage |- | colspan="2"|'Feats' Toughness (+5 hp) |- | colspan="2"|'Skills' Arcana +12, History +10, Religion +10, Dungeoneering +7, Stealth +2 |- | colspan="2"|'Languages' Allari, Elven |- | colspan="2"|'Rituals' Silence (Arcana), Animal Messenger (Nature), Tenser's Floating Disk (Arcana) |- | colspan="2"|'Powers' |} Fluff Background Unlike many gnomes, Grigo grew up in the streets of Daunton. His grandparents were part of a group of mixed fey who left Kytheria to settle a coastal forest on Daunton island over a century ago. When he was still small (Ok, Tiny), that forest was overrun by goblins and his parents were forced to flee. They were unsure of their welcome in Daunton so they disguised themselves as human children at first. Once they were more comfortable, they dropped their disguises and now live openly in town. Grigo's father Fillo is an artist (painter) of considerable skill but poor work habits; his paintings sometimes sell for quite a bit but he has trouble finishing commissions on time, and doesn't promote his work well so he sometimes goes months without a paying job. His mother, Acacia, nags her husband about this, which only makes him more stubborn and reluctant. Grigo also has two younger sisters aged 13 and 17. The 17 year old, Caddisfly, is showing some talent for roguish pursuits. The family name, by the way, is Deeproot. Grigo acquired the name "stickbug" for his ability to fade into the background when in trouble, like a walking-stick insect. As he grew up Grigo took the natural talent for magic that all gnomes possess and expanded on it in Daunton's libraries. He now feels he has learned all he can in that way, and would like some practical experience as an adventuring illusionist. He has heard the stories of their old forest home and would like to visit it someday and see if any fey survive, though he's not sure he'd want to live somewhere you can't order a sausage and a pint of beer when you want one. Appearance and personality Age: 23 Gender: Male Height: 3'6" Weight: 60 lb. Alignment: good Personality: Grigo is playful and curious and has been lucky in his life; consequently he is much less afraid than perhaps he should be. The first time he was seriously hurt, he survived because of his comrades' help and because he kept his wits; he has a new awareness of mortality but he's still a bit too reckless for his own safety. Physical Description: Grigo enjoys using prestidigitation to alter his hair, skin and clothing as the mood strikes him, often in outlandish plaids, checks and paisleys. When he appears naturally, he is a slim figure with deep brown skin and black hair with a slight greenish tint. Region Daunton - +2 Monster knowledge checks and re-roll 1 failed knowledge check/day while access to Daunton library is available (requires 4 hours). Hooks *Visit his ancestral home forest *Protect and help his family (Dad's career, sister's interest in adventuring could both be problems) Kicker *Fillo gets an unusual commission - perhaps one with mystical overtones, or a political one (an insulting portrait of a rival politician, a portrayal of a religious event that is dogma to one faction but blasphemous to another), or other family trouble. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 5 - Equipment 0) Racial Features gnome *Reactive Stealth (if covered or concealed at initiative, may make Stealth roll to escape notice) *+2 Arcana, +2 Stealth *Fade Away Powers Powers Known *Wizard **Cantrips ***Ghost Sound ***Mage Hand ***Light ***Prestidigitation **At-Will - 1st Level ***Illusory Ambush ***Thunderwave **Encounter - 1st Level ***Grasping Shadows ***Fade Away **Daily - 1st Level ***Phantom Chasm ***Flaming Sphere **Utility - 2nd Level ***Memory to Mist ***Spectral Image Powers to Hit Equipment Gold remaining 316 Weight 42 lbs Tracking Treasure used 1 healing potion, 10 gp in arcana ritual components; gained 313 gp, +1 cloth armor, orb of the sympathetic eye: A Simple Dungeon Crawllink XP 1548 A Simple Dungeon Crawl link Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 comments from covaithe All of my concerns are addressed, so I approve Grigo for level 1. Approval 2 Approval from Dunamin 1. Math > Class Features > Arcane Implement Mastery: I notice you've noted a specific power to be affected, which doesn't seem to be a requirement. As I understand it, you can designate which power to enhance when you use it. 2. Summary > Powers > Grasping Shadows. Corrected damage from 2d8+Int to 1d8+Int. You were probably using the old unerrata'ed version - if this changes your opinion of the power, feel free to choose another. Everything else checks out, so I approve Grigo as well. Status Grigo is fully approved by covaithe and Dunamin for level 1. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval